A well site is an area having a well or well bore that extends deep into the earth for extracting oil, gas and/or other fluids. Some wells produce a combination of oil and waste water. The oil is usually sold while the water is separated from the oil and disposed of. In some cases, the waste water is piped directly to a disposal reservoir. In other cases, the waste water is hauled by a truck to a disposal site. Current methods of servicing well operations are explained in a publication entitled, “Audit Procedures for Oil and Gas Well Servicing” presented in May of 2010 by the Texas Comptroller of Public Accounts, Audit Division.